Parallel Worlds - Part 1
This is a cancelled story for the Game of Rassilon. Chapter one: A Rotal in Greenland The Doctor and Clara are standing inside the TARDIS. Doctor: "What do you want to see?" Clara: "I don't know." Doctor: "Lets do a mystery tour." Clara: "That sounds like a good idea!" The Doctor presses a button on the TARDIS. The TARDIS lands on a snowy place. The Doctor and Clara step outside. Clara: "What is this place?" The Doctor walks back inside the TARDIS. He looks on the monitor. Then he walks outside again. Doctor: "Greenland, 2015." Clara: "What is that?" Doctor: "What is what?" Clara: "That!" She points at a man made of metal. Clara: "Is that... a robot?" Doctor: "Oh no!" Clara: "Doctor, what is that thing?" Doctor: "Its a Rotal. Rotals were once a strong and mighty species in the galaxy. They destroyed everything they didn't like. My race, the Time Lords destroyed them all. Although, they thought. There were rumors that one had survived. And its true!" The Rotal is a big metal man with a laser gun built into its arm. It points its gun towards the Doctor and Cara. Doctor: "Run!" Rotal: "You cannot escape from me. You will be destroyed." It shoots a laser and misses the Doctor. There is a small exploisen. Clara runs inside the TARDIS. She turns around. The Doctor is still outside. I must save him, she thinks. She runs back outside and right in front of her is the Rotal. Rotal: "You will be destroyed." Doctor: "No!" The Rotal turns around. Rotal: "You! What species are you!" Doctor: "I am a Time Lord." Rotal: "No!" Doctor: "Oh yes!" Rotal: "And the female. Is she also Time Lord." Clara: "No. I'm Human." Rotal: "Then now you will be destroyed." He points his gun at Clara. Doctor: "No!" Unknown person: "Not so fast." A blue beam hits the Rotal and he teleports away. Doctor: "Jack!" Captain Jack: "Hello Doctor! It seems like I came here just in time." Doctor: "Well how did you come here? And what happend to the Rotal?" Jack: "I came here using a Vortex Manipulator. I didn't know you was here. And I teleported that Rotal away, using the only weapon I have with me." Doctor: "And that is...?" Jack: "A time gun. It teleports your enemy somewere in time and space. I bought it in The Maldovarium." Clara: "Hello, I'm Clara!" Jack: "I'm Jack. I must say you look good." Doctor: "Jack!" Jack: "Sorry Doctor." Doctor: "Lets go after that Rotal. Can you see where you brought him on that machine?" Jack: "Yes, its Victorian London and there is a time zone." Doctor: "We'll go there with the TARDIS. We'll just enter the time on the TARDIS mintor and she will bring us." They all enter the TARDIS. Chapter two: Trouble in Victorian London. Soon, the TARDIS arrives in Victorian London. Jack: "So where do we start?" Doctor: "I know just where to." Vastra, Jenny and Strax are sitting in the living room of their house. There is a knock on the door. Vastra: "Open the door Strax, will you?" Strax: "Yes ma'am." He opens the door. Strax: "Doctor!" Doctor: "Hello Strax!" Some later the Doctor and his friends explain the Paternoster Gang what has happened. Jenny: "So he's here in Victorian London?" Jack: "Yes!" Vastra: "we'll find him." Strax: "And then we'll blow him up with grenades." Vastra: "No Strax, we wont." Doctor: "Lets split up." Clara: "That's a good idea. The Doctor, Jack and I will go one way and you three the other one." Jenny: "Lets do it." Some later they're all walking through London. Strax: "There, a robot!" Vastra: "That must be the Rotal!" However, the Rotal has seen them. It points its gun at them. Rotal: "You will be destroyed." Then the Doctor, Clara and Jack run into the street. Jack: "Stop!" However, the Rotal just goes on. Jack shoots it with is teleportation gun. Doctor: "Goodbye Jenny, Strax and Vastra. We're going after it. The three of them run to the TARDIS and soon set off for their next destination: New Earth. Chapter three: Chasing a Police Robot The TARDIS lands on New Earth. Clara: "What is this place?" Doctor: "New Earth!" Police Robot: "You do not have premission to be here." Clara: "What's that?" Doctor: "A Police Robot!" Jack: "Let me handle with that." Doctor: "Jack, NO!!!" Jack shoots the robot with his teleportation gun. It teleports away. Doctor: "Now what, Jack? What if it lands in the tenth century? Or in the sixth one? Or the fifth one? We have to chase it!" They all board the TARDIS. Doctor: "Where in time is it?" Jack: "Twelfth century." Some later, the TARDIS arrives at twelfth century Scotland. After some searching Jack sees the robot. They capture it and take it back to New Earth. Robot: "So this is a time machine?" Doctor: "Yes!" They step out of the TARDIS. Jack: "What the-" New Earth is half destroyed, everything is on fire, bombs explode. Doctor: "This can't be good..." Chapter four: The Invasion Begins Clara: "What has happened?" Suddenly, they see a Sontaran running. Then, they notice that there are Sontaran ships in the sky. Doctor: "There must be a Sontaran invasion going on." Suddenly, Jack is shot. He collapses to the ground. Clara: "Jack, NO!!!" Doctor: "Clara, we have to get out of here." Clara: "We can't just leave him." All of a sudden, the Police Robot is shot. It explodes. Doctor: "Come on Clara, we have to go!" Clara: "But Jack..." Doctor: "He'll be fine!" Clara: "What? Doctor: "Come on!" Suddenly another ship lands. Doctor: "Malthas!" Clara: "What are Malthas?" Doctor: "Maltas are creatures that love war, when there is a war, they always come to be part of it. Lets go now!" Clara: "But Jack..." Then, Jack wakes up. Clara: "What?" Doctor: "Jack cannot die, now come on!" Then there is a big bomb exploisen. Jack: "Fast, inside the TARDIS." Clara: "What about the Rotal?" Doctor: "We'll find him later." They enter the TARDIS. Inside is the Rotal. Doctor: "NO!!!" Rotal: "At last I can destroy you. Prepare to die. Now you will fall." The Rotal shoots but by accident, he hits the console. The cloister bell goes off. The TARDIS takes off. Sparks fly from the console and after that, it caughts fire. Doctor: "Hold on tight!" The TARDIS starts shaking. All, including the Rotal, fall to the ground. Chapter 5: Stranded The Doctor wakes up. He is lying on the floor of the TARDIS. Clara: "Do... Doctor?" Jack: "Are you guys all right?" Doctor: "I am!" Clara: "Me too!" Jack: "I think that rotal is dead." Clara: "Where are we?" Doctor: "Lets find out." They leave the TARDIS. Outside is a field. Doctor: "Look, its the Maltha ship. The TARDIS must have taken it with her by accident." Jack: "I don't like this place." Doctor: "Neither do I! Its weird." Clara: "Lets look on the monitor." They go back inside and look on the monitor. Doctor: "Oh no!" Clara: "What is it?" Doctor: "Cause the TARDIS has been destroyed it made a hole in our galaxy, big enough to get us in a parallel world." Jack: "So we are in a parallel universe." Doctor: "Yes, we are!" Clara: "Can we get back?" Doctor: " It will take a week." Jack: "A week!" Doctor: "Yes." They go outside. Jack: "The Malthas haven't left their ship yet." Doctor: "They're probably trying to find out where they are." Jack: "Oh no! I lost my Vortex Manipulator somewhere!" Clara: "Look, there is somebody!" Doctor: "Its a monk!" Jack: "Hello sir, wich planet is this?" Monk: "Don't you now it?" Jack: "Well, we're sort of stranded." Doctor: "So wich planet is this?" Monk: "Gallifrey!" This episode will be continued in part 2! Category:Fanfiction